Barbara Goodson
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | residence = Santa Monica, California | other_names = Barbara Larsen Bertha Greene Betty Gustafson Jane Carole Janis Caroll Shirley RobertsIMDb, The Invid Invasion. Retrieved 3 October 2018 | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1965–present | spouse = | children = 1 | website = http://www.barbaragoodson.com }} Barbara Dale Goodson (born August 16, 1949) is an American voice actress who has done voice-over work in cartoons and shows. Her best-known role was providing the English dub voice of the main villain Empress Rita Repulsa in the Power Rangers franchise, starting with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and including Power Rangers Zeo, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Power Rangers in Space. Other Power Rangers characters include Prince Sprocket and Orbus in Power Rangers Zeo, and Mandilok in Power Rangers Wild Force. She also voiced Red Fraggle and Wingnut in Jim Henson's cartoon Fraggle Rock, Ladyborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. and Mother Talzin on Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the last of which she won a Best Actress award from the website Behind The Voice Actors. She voiced in HBO's Adventures of Tom Sawyer as Tom, Tekkaman Blade as Star, Dragon Ball, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Naruto as Granny Chiyo and Lady Shima and FLCL as Naota. The series CloudBread in which she is a cast member as Wooley, Ruiz, Grandma and Teacher Ellie was nominated for Best Children's Programming in 2011 for an Annie Award. She was also awarded an Earphones Award for narrating Blair Clemons in the Time/Warner book On A Night Like This. Personal life Goodson was born in Brooklyn, New York. She grew up in New Jersey and now lives in Santa Monica, California with her husband Bruce Gustafson. Filmography Anime * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy – Sentaro Kawanishi * Ai Yori Aoshi – Aoi's Mother * Angel Tales – Toki * Arc the Lad – Boy, Boy B, Nurse, Old Woman, Waitress * Armitage: Dual-Matrix – Yoko's Kindergarten Teacher * Around the World with Willy Fog – Additional voices * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder – Akira Akebono * Barefoot Gen – Kimie Nakaoka (Streamline Pictures) * Battle B-Daman – Terry (2nd voice) * B-Daman Crossfire – Derek Watari * Biohunter – Mary * Black Jack – Koichiro (young), Old Woman * Blade of the Immortal – Fake Yaobikuni * Bleach – Numb Chandelier * Ringing Bell – Chirin (lamb) * Crimson Wolf – Mizuo Mashio * Crying Freeman – Bayasan (Streamline Dub) * Coppelion – Granny Ayame * Cowboy Bebop – Pet Shop Owner * Cyborg 009 – Cathy, Jimmy's Mother (2001 series) * Daigunder – Akira Akebono * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – President * DearS – Oihiko's Mom * Digimon – T.K.'s Mom, additional characters * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds – Milady * Doomed Megalopolis – Keiko * Dragon Ball – Son Goku (Zero) (Harmony Gold dub) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure – Akane Yamano * El Hazard: The Magnificent World 2 – Various * El Hazard: The Wanderers – Millie * Ergo Proxy – Lacan * Eureka Seven – Coda * Fafner in the Azure – Ayano Kondou * The Fantastic Adventures of Unico – Unico * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals – Queen Lenna * Figure 17 – Rin Ibaragi * FLCL – Nandaba Naota * FLCL: Progressive – Tami Hanae * Flint the Time Detective – Petra Fina/Mrs. Iknow, Getalong * Fushigi Yūgi – Miboshi, Subaru * Gad Guard – Kyoko Sanada * Gate Keepers – Kazuko Ukiya * Geneshaft – Hyun, Judy * G-Force: Guardians of Space – Agatha June, Pee Wee * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Maruta, Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki * Grenadier – Teppa Aizen (boy) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics – Various * Gun Frontier – Erole * Gurren Lagann – Kunba * .hack//Legend of the Twilight – Katsuyuki * Haré+Guu – Sharon * Here is Greenwood – Mrs. Ikeda (Media Blasters dub) * Honey and Clover – Aunt Akiko, Dr. Satsuki * Honeybee Hutch – Various * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Gon's Great-Grandmother Old Lady (Ep. 2) * Immortal Grand Prix – Misaki * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders – Enya Geil * Jungle de Ikou! – Rongo/Takuma * Kamichu! – Mitsubamaru * Karas – Tsuruta * Kekkaishi – Tokiko Yukimura * Kikaider – Masaru Komyoji * Knights of Sidonia – Lalah Hiyama * Koi Kaze – Woman * Kyo Kara Maoh! – Doria, Queen Bear Bee (Ep. 18), Rick, Conrad (Young) * Leave it to Piyoko! – Additional voices * The Legend of Black Heaven – Mother * Little Women – Aunt March * Love Hina – Mitsune Konno – select Extras, Credits, page to "Featuring the Voices Of" * L/R: Licensed by Royalty – Sean * Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro – Clarisse d'Cagliostro (Young; Streamline dub) * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Baba (Eps. 4–5) * Magic Knight Rayearth – Alcyone, Sang Yung * Mars Daybreak – Elizabeth Liati * Maple Town – Bobby Bear, Mama Rabbit, Mikey Mole * Megazone 23 – Yui Takanaka (Streamline Dub) * The Melody of Oblivion – Bocca's Mother, Kei, Nurse, Old Woman, President * Mermaid Forest – Old Lady * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Maria * Monster – Mrs. Fortner * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit – Torogai * My Favorite Fairy Tales – Additional voices * Naruto – Grandma Sansho * Naruto Shippuden – Chiyo, Shima * Neo-Tokyo – Mother * The New Adventures of Gigantor – Jimmy Sparks * Noozles – Kelly Brown * One-Punch Man – Boy (Ep. 8), Shibabawa (Ep. 9) * Otogi Zoshi – Narrator * Outlaw Star – Additional voices * Overman King Gainer – Martina Lee, Woman in Restroom * Panda! Go, Panda! – Various * Paradise Kiss – Young George, Kozue Shimamoto * Paranoia Agent – Sato * Phoenix – Obaba, Boy * Planetes – Fadlan's Daughter * The Prince of Tennis – Sumire Ryuzaki * Ramayana: The Legend of Prince Rama – Shoorpanakha * Rave Master – Chino, Fortune Teller * Requiem from the Darkness – Mrs. Ofaju, Otami, Shiragiku (young) * Resident Evil: Degeneration – Additional voices * Robot Carnival – Old Lady (Presence) * Robotech – Marie Crystal, Sera (as Shirley Roberts) * Rozen Maiden – Kazuki Shibasaki * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology – Old Lady, Ruriko Tonegawa's Mother-in-law * Rurouni Kenshin – Hana, Shougo and Saya's Mother * Sailor Moon SuperS – Zirconia (Viz Media Dub) * Samurai Champloo – Ogin, Madam, additional voices * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School – Akira Kinomiya * Scrapped Princess Baroness Bairach, Rita * S-CRY-ed – Banka, Emergy Maxfell (Young). Girl at Party, Mama-san, Ms. Yoshii * Shin-chan (Phuuz dub) – Max * Shinzo – Additional voices * Silent Möbius – Lebia * Space Adventure Cobra – Jane * Space Pirate Captain Harlock – Queen Regina * Submarine 707R – Aldemis * Tekkaman Blade – Star Summers * Tenchi Muyo! GXP – Ryoko Balta * The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye – Ingrid * Tweeny Witches – Credelle, Menow * The Twelve Kingdoms – Bishin, Gyokuyou, Takki * Twilight of the Dark Master – Takamiya * Ultra Maniac – Bamboo * Unico in the Island of Magic – Unico * When They Cry - Higurashi – Keiichi's Mother/Aiko Maebara, Oryou Sonozaki, Suguru Okamura * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom – Elizabeth, Ex Laila, Olivia, Pregnant Woman * Windaria – Princess Veronica * Witch Hunter Robin – Toudo's Mother * Wolf's Rain – Hanabito * Wowser – Various * X – Saya Monou * Yukikaze – Lynn Jackson * YS-II – Bana * Zillion – Apple * Zillion: Burning Night – Apple Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Song's mother * Bernadette: Princess of Lourdes – Various characters * Buttons & Rusty – Buttons Bear * Chucklewood Critters – Buttons, Christy, Frisky * Fraggle Rock – Red Fraggle, Wingnut Doozer * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero – Various characters * Goldengirl – Onyx, Moth Lady * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol – Jin Jin * The Kids from Room 402 – Various characters * Kissyfur – Various characters * The Legend of Korra – Shaman * Lucky Luke – Three Hillbilly Women * Mr. Pickles – Steve the Gimp * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist – Princess Annushka * The Ren and Stimpy Show – High Fashion Log Girl * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs – Various characters * Spider-Man: The Animated Series – Dr. Ashley Kafka * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Mother Talzin * What's with Andy? – Various characters * Wildfire – Various characters * Wisdom of the Gnomes – Various characters * The Wizard – Billy * Wolf Rock TV – Mayor's Wife Live-action * Beetleborgs Metallix – Ladyborg (voice) * Hallo Spencer – Galactica (voice) * MMPR/PRZ/PRIS – Rita Repulsa (voice), Prince Sprocket, Orbus (voices, credited), Somnibot, Turbanshell (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy – Icy Angel (voice) * Power Rangers Time Force – Notacon (voice) * Power Rangers Wild Force – Mandilok (Upper Mouth (Female Voice)) (voice) * Violetta – Olga (voice: English dub) Films * Akira – Kaori, Takashi (Streamline dub), additional voices (Animaze dub) * Aquarian Age the Movie – Hokuto * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III – Descent – Griffith (Young), Old Fortuneteller * Birdboy: The Forgotten Children – Dinky's Mother, Mama Bir * Laputa: Castle in the Sky – Pazu, Madge (original English dub) (as Bertha Greene) * Cats Don't Dance – Various characters * Catnapped! – Queen, Toru's Friend * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Old Woman * Fist of the North Star – Alei * Fly Me to the Moon – Maggot 3 * Katy Caterpillar – Katy, Denise * Kiki's Delivery Service – Kiki's Mother, additional voices (Streamline Dub) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure – Darling * Metropolis – Emmy * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Nadia Ronah * Rover Dangerfield – Farm Voices * Tenchi Muyo!: The Daughter of Darkness – Child Yosho, Yuzuha * Thumbelina: A Magical Story – Hoppy, George's Wife, Human Witch (uncredited) * Unico in the Island of Magic - Unico (uncredited) * Vampire Hunter D – Doris Lang (Streamline dub) * Zootopia – Bully Video games * Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos – Gon * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed – Spike (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana – Additional voices (uncredited) * Brave Fencer Musashi – Kojiro * Dead Head Fred – Additional voices * Disgaea – Laharl * Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Grim Fandango – Lola * Guild Wars Nightfall – Spearmarshal Kormir * Mugen Souls Z – Reu * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Chiyo * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Chiyo * Persona 5 – Shinya Oda * Resonance of Fate – Theresa * Space Adventure Cobra – Dominique Royal, misc. * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time – Ryoko Leingod, Dribe * Suikoden V – Toma, Maroon * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified – Nurse Campbell * Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne – Lady Vashj * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade – Lady Vashj (Boss) * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward – Akane Kurashiki (Age 68) Documentary * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself References External links * * * * *Goodson at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:People from Brooklyn